1. Nature of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic product containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fragrance sample container for containing and dispensing preferably a unit dosage of cosmetic fragrance in fluid form, while preventing most essentially planar pressures on the container from rupturing the fragrance-holding capsule. Thus, still more particularly, this invention relates to a unit-dose fragrance container that can survive the rigors of shipment through the mails or inclusion in printed material, such as a magazine.
2. Background of the Invention
It is common practice in the cosmetics industry to mail or otherwise distribute samples of fragrances to potential customers. Channels of distribution may preferably include direct mailing, in-store promotions, or inclusion in demographically appropriate periodicals. Frequently, such samples are distributed in the form of "vial-on-cards", which usually comprise a glass or plastic vial fastened to a cardboard backing. These glass or plastic vials are relatively expensive and are frequently non-biodegradable. Further, these vials are fragile and thereby susceptible to being broken when compressed. Accordingly, vial-on-cards are generally not suitable for mailing or for compression in a stack of magazines.
More recently, it has become common practice to distribute fragrance samples to potential customers by inserting scent-strips in magazines or mailings. The scent-strip process involves micro-encapsulating a fragrance and adhering it with glue to a printed magazine or mailing insert. While scent strips are easy to mail, are compressible and are relatively inexpensive, they do not present a true rendition of the fragrance to the potential customer.
Another known means for packaging a unit dosage cosmetic sample is the soft-gelatin capsule. Similar in function to plastic or glass vials, these "soft-gel" capsules contain a fluid sample of the fragrance or other cosmetic. However, unlike the plastic or glass vials, soft-gel capsules are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and, in addition, are biodegradable.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,057 (Spellman et al.) discloses a "Saturn-like" soft-gelatin capsule comprising a round (essentially spherical) body with a hollow chamber for containing a cosmetic composition, a neck section connecting a pull tab to the round body, and, to prevent the capsule from rolling, "an outwardly projecting ring positioned along a median circumference of an outer wall of the body." (Col. 2, lines 15-17). The capsule is opened by twisting the tab until the neck section snaps and opens a passage into the chamber. "By gently squeezing the capsule walls, cosmetic composition is forced to exit through the puncture opening." (Col. 2, lines 66-68). It is apparent that the shape of the round body disclosed by Spellman could not withstand planar pressure, such as that inherent in a stack of magazines, without bursting and allowing the cosmetic contents to leak.
Similarly, other references disclose gelatin cosmetic capsules with tear-off or twist-off tabs. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,134,389 (R. P. Scherer) and 2,397,051 (J. O. Scherer). The capsules disclosed by each of these references, however, suffer from the same flaw as that disclosed by the Spellman patent. Namely, none of these gelatin capsules is capable of withstanding substantial and essentially planar pressure without rupturing and permitting the cosmetic contents to escape.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a unit-dosage fragrance sampler that can be substantially compressed by a planar force without bursting. Supplementary objects of this invention include providing a unit-dosage fragrance sampler that:
permits distribution via the mails or in magazines or other printed material; PA1 presents a true rendition of the fragrance; PA1 is cost effective to manufacture; and PA1 is biodegradable.